Chris Lytle vs. Robbie Lawler
The fight was known for its many bizarre moments and showboating from both fighters. The Fight The first round began and they came out slowly. Lytle missed a front kick. Lytle ducked a left hand and they clinched and Lawler got a double-leg. Lytle immediately tried a guillotine and tried to sweep but Lawler defended and slammed Lytle again into side control and that one was massive. Lytle pulled guard with three forty-five. Lytle tried an armbar and Lawler rolled out of it and landed big punches, pounding Lytle. Lawler passed to side control. Lawler landed some big punches postured over him and some more repeatedly throughout the round. Lytle tried a heelhook, Lawler defended standing up. He came back down to guard. He landed a few left hands and a big right hand. Lytle tried an anklelock with two thirty and ate a hard bomb for his troubles and retained half-guard. Lawler landed an elbow. One minute. Lytle retained full guard. Lawler landed some more good shots and postured up again. Lytle landed a big upkick near the end of the round and hurt Lawler significantly. He laughed it off. Lawler defended a triangle as the first round ended. The second round began. They came out slowly again and they circled. Lytle missed a leg kick. Lytle lunged in and faked a punch using it to land a leg kick. Lytle landed a left hook, Lawler laughed and put his hands up saying it didn't hurt him. Three forty-five. Lytle landed a big left hook. Lawler just kept backing off. Lytle landed a leg kick. Lytle landed a big leg kick. Boos coming. Three minutes left. Lytle landed a leg kick with two thirty, chasing Lawler. He kept landing kicks inside and outside, working Lawler's bad leg. Lawler just kept taking them passively. Two minutes remained. Lawler showboated raising his hands. Lytle landed some short left hooks and right hands. Lawler turned up the heat trying to answer back and he landed an overhand right and an uppercut to the body. Lawler nodded. Lytle landed a body shot. Lytle landed a jab and dodged a right. One minute remained. Lytle landed a leg kick and Lawler laughed it off.. Lawler landed an inside leg kick that staggered Lytle and on the way down Lytle landed a right hand himself grazing Lawler before standing. Lawler landed a left hook to the forehead, no actually that one was blocked with Lytle's forearm. The second round ended. The third round began. Lytle landed a leg kick. Lawler shot for a double and Lytle defended easily stuffing it and broke with a good right hand. Lawler landed a huge uppercut to the chin and Lytle just ate it. Lytle seems unafraid. Lytle missed a leg kick. Lytle landed a leg kick. Lawler landed a big body kick. Lawler lunged in and ate a counter left hook. Lawler yelled something and stood screaming with his arms out flexing his muscles and the crowd roared as Lytle applauded Lawler's flexing and cheered it. They engaged. Lawler dropped Lytle with a huge right hook. Lytle kept applauding on the floor and waited for Lawler to follow him down. Lawler let him up. Lytle landed an inside leg kick and a right hand. One thirty. Lytle landed a left hook wildly and hurt Lawler. One minute left. Lytle landed a leg kick. Lawler looks tired. Lawler shot for a double and got double underhooks and Lytle stuffed both to the clinch. Lawler got a double leg to guard. Lytle turned after a bit for a heelhook and took Lawler's back standing. They stood after a bit, Lytle got a suplex takedown retaining the back and he looked for the choke, Lawler defended and reversed into guard and the third round ended. Lawler got the unanimous decision.